In the related art, a factory production line is known (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
The production line disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is used in vehicle assembly processes and the like, and includes a vehicle conveyor that transports vehicles, a worker conveyor that helps a worker move in a vehicle transport orientation, a controller that controls the worker conveyor, and a sensor that is mounted on a worker. The sensor has a function of detecting an orientation and movement acceleration of a worker. In addition, the controller is designed to control an operation orientation and an operation speed of the worker conveyor in accordance with an orientation and movement acceleration of a worker. Accordingly, workers are seldom forced to walk to move, and thus workers' fatigue caused by walking can be reduced.